Zac Efron Zoe Efron?
by xxchanny.4.evrxx
Summary: When Sonny brings her 4 year old cousin to work with her, she leaves her with Chad until she has finished shooting for So Random but when Chad gets the wrong idea and thinks Zoe is Sonny's daughter, what will happen? And how is Zac Efron involved?


AN: I have no idea where the idea for this came from. It was totally random. I don't own anything besides this laptop. This is a one shot, btw.

Chapter 1

Sonny was just about to head over to Condor Studios when there was a knock on her apartment door. "Sonny sweetie, get the door!" called my mom.

I sighed, walking over to the door. I loved visitors but who would come at 10 in the morning?

I turned the handle and, to my surprise, came face to face with my Aunt Muriel, who was holding my 4 year old cousin, Zoe Leah Munroe. I looked at her adorable little face beaming at me. I guess she looks kinda like me. She has wavy brown hair and brown hair but what makes her look like me is her huge beaming smile.

"Hey Zoe, Aunt Muriel," I said.

Zoe beamed at me and giggled. Aunt Muriel looked at me seriously.

"Allison, I'm in LA for a business trip but Zoe can't come with me so I thought you could look after her until I get back,"

Before I could even open my mouth, she handed Zoe over to me. "Thank you Allison, I really appreciate this. I'll be back by evening," she said, then waved goodbye to Zoe and walked off.  
I looked at Zoe and sighed. "I guess you're coming to Condor Studios with me then kid,"

She looked up at me and smiled. "Sonny!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together in excitement.

I laughed. Zoe was the first one to call me Sonny because she couldn't pronounce Allison. Then Lucy heard and it just caught on. "Sonny!" she repeated happily.

I smiled at her. Then, I called my mom. "Mom, Aunt Muriel left me with Zoe, so if she comes back early, I'm at Condor Studios,"

I decided to walk to Condor Studios today so Zoe could see LA. I began to walk with Zoe toddling forwards next to me.

On the way, Zoe kept pointing at the trees, cars and other random things, excitedly. I had to keep stopping so she could rest. She was full of energy but it's a long way to walk for a kid.

Finally, we reached the Studio. I held Zoe's hand so she wouldn't get lost or run off and started walking down the hall.

Chad's POV

I was on my way to my dressing room when I bumped into Sonny. I smirked and was about to start annoying her when I heard a giggle coming from somewhere. I looked and realised that there was a kid that looked a lot like Sonny, holding her hand and pointing at me, laughing.

I was getting annoyed. Nobody laughs at Chad Dylan Cooper! Especially a snotty nosed little 4 year old.

I looked at her. "Who's the kid?"

She looked up at me. "Oh, this is Zoe," she stated, finally paying attention to me.

I nodded. "Come on Zoe, we've got to go to rehearsals,"

Zoe laughed and they walked off.

Sonny hardly noticed me! That's it! CDC does not get ignored because of a little kid! I've got to do something! I know, maybe I could act like I'm good with kids and watch Zoe for Sonny. Actually, how is Zoe even related to Sonny? Eh, it doesn't matter, I'll find out.

Sonny's POV

When we were rehearsing our new sketch, Zoe kept laughing. After a while, Marshall got annoyed.

"Sonny, get that kid out of here!" he exclaimed.

Zoe kept laughing. I sighed and walked over to Zoe, picking her up. I looked at her. "Aww, Zoe, the grumpy old man wants you to go," I whispered.

Marshall looked at me. "Sonny!"

I ignored him. Zoe pouted. I laughed and went to go find somebody to look after Zoe.

I was just thinking who when I absentmindedly wandered into Chad's huge dressing room.

An idea popped into my head.

I looked at Chad hopefully, pulling my best cutesy face.

"Chad," I said.

He looked over at me, slightly annoyed.

"Can you look after Zoe for me? Pleaase?" I asked.

He looked at me.

Chad's POV

Well, if I do then Sonny might pay more attention to me. Before I could think about it properly, I agreed.

Sonny looked at me triumphantly. "Thanks Chad!"

Then, she handed me Zoe and skipped off beaming.

Wow, how is she always that happy? When I first saw her (not dressed as a fat waitress), I admit, I was just slightly creeped out.

I looked over at the kid. She was staring at me with a confused look on her face.

I tried to talk to it. "Ha, hey kid. You like clowns?"

She giggled. "Yeaah, I'm taking that as a yes, because since you're related to Sonny, you probably," I shuddered. "hate drama," I finished reluctantly.

I walked towards my dressing room door. "C'mon kid,"

I turned around. She was just standing there, with a blank expression on her small face.

I looked over at her. "Kid? This is where you are supposed to follow me," I said the last bits slowly, hoping she would understand me.

She didn't respond. I sighed and picked her up, then walked over to the So Random stage, where they were getting ready to rehearse.

I saw Sonny talking to some crazy lady with dark brown hair.

Zoe was looking in their direction. I pointed to Sonny. "Hey Zoe? You know who that is?" I asked.

She giggled. "Mommy!"

My eyes widened in confusion. "Wait, wait. Slow down kid. Sonny is your… mom?"

She pointed in their direction and repeated again, "Mommy!"

I looked at Sonny, carefully.

She didn't look old enough to be a mom.

I was kinda curious as to who the dad was.

I didn't want to ask Zoe in front of Sonny though.

I quickly walked over to the Mackenzie Falls hangout where Penelope was watching a movie. I looked at tit. It was 17 again. I glared at her. "Penelope! Get him off my flat screen TV this instant!" I exclaimed, waving my hands about accusingly.

She scoffed. I was shocked. Penelope loved me! Well, maybe she's not listening to me because I've got a 4 year old kid next to me.

I ignored it and asked Zoe. "Hey Zoe, who's your daddy? You know, dad, dada, daddy, father?"

She looked at me like I was crazy.

I repeated it again slowly. "Who. Is. Zoe's. Daddy?"

She looked around then pointed at Zac Efron on the TV screen. I gasped dramatically and stepped away from Sonny's kid.

"Zoe… Efron?"

She clapped her hands together excitedly.

I picked the kid up and was about to storm over to confront Sonny when I decided against it. This kid was probably hungry too.

I took her to the Studio Kitchens and called Brenda over. "A steak for the kid," I ordered.

She rushed over and handed me a plate straight away. I added something quickly. I was kinda hungry. "And a banana foster for the greatest actor of his generation,"

She handed me a plate with banana foster on it. I took the 2 plates to my dressing room with Zoe following behind me.

When we got there, I closed the door behind me, put the plates on the table, then picked Zoe up and placed her on the couch.

I grabbed the plates, and then sat down next to her.

I carefully handed her the steak. She looked at it blankly.

I tried to explain. "Steak? Zoe eat it?"

She eyed my plate. I backed away from her with a sudden understanding. "No Zoe, you eat steak, this is my food!"

She looked at me mischievously, then she slowly crawled forward like a lion on the hunt and the banana foster was its target.

She grabbed it off the plate and smothered it all over my hair.

I stared at her in horror. I quickly covered my hair. "No, no, bad Zoe, bad Zoe! Not the hair!"

She smiled.

In the end, we got into a huge banana fight. Zoe got tired out and I was pretty exhausted myself, which resulted in Zoe crashing on the couch, covered in banana with me soon following in her footsteps.

Sonny's POV

Rehearsals had finished, so I headed over to Chad's dressing room to take Zoe back and thank Chad. I slowly opened the door, not knowing what to expect.

The door swung open. I counted to 3 before I finally opened my eyes.

I awwed at the sight in front of me and took out my cell phone, snapping a photo.

Zoe and Chad were covered in banana. Chad was leaning back against the couch with messed up hair and Zoe was leaning against him, breathing out calmly. She was a lot shorter than him though. And Chad just looked so peaceful, it was adorable. I picked up Zoe, waking her up instantly. She fell off the couch, me failing to catch her.

She started crying loudly, startling Chad, resulting in him jumping off the couch and hitting his head on the ground. He jumped up and straightened out his shirt.

"Sonny? You know if you ever need me to look after your daughter again…" he started. I looked at him confused. "Please! Go ask someone else," he ended, and then walked out the room but not before adding one last thing. "And you can do so much better than Efron, Sonny. Like me,"

He left the room, leaving me dumbfounded and Zoe pouting.

And that's why, to this day, whenever Chad sees a wavy, brown haired, beaming 4 year old kid, he immediately thinks of how much he hates Zac Efron.

AN: Yeah, I know this was pretty bad but it was just stuck in my head and now it's finally out so, REVIEW!


End file.
